Undercover Lover
by smn21
Summary: Agent Courtney Matthews comes to Port Charles to bring down Sonny and Jason. Will Jason fall for the sexy agent, and will Courtney feel the same, or use him to bring him down?
1. First Meeting

A/N I know, I know.. me again! But this idea had been in my head for awhile now, and I want to get it out there. Ok so here's the deal... this story is a little AU, but Courtney and Sonny are related, they just don't know it yet, and Courtney's a cop. And Jason and Courtney were never together. Sonny is also with Carly and Reese never slept with Sonny yet. Okay enough babbling... here's the story! Hope you like it!

Chapter 1

Courtney Matthews had just gotten into Port Charles for her job. She was very determined to finsh it too. She also cmae here, because she found out from her mother that she had a father. She wanted to find him, and find out why the hell he abondaned her! She was still really bitter about it, but she didn't know what she would say to him if she ever found him. But at least she knew his name, so she could find him. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even see the person that she ran head first into.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry." She apologized quickly as the person she ran into helped her up.

"Oh no. I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was go-." He didn't even get to finish his sentence when he saw the beautiful blue eyed woman that had crashed into him. Damn she was hot as hell!

Courtney looked up into the man's memorizing blue eyes, and almost lost it. God he was so fine! She could tell through his leather jacket, and tight black shirt that he had a body to die for!

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yes I'm fine." She said as he let go of her regrefully. She looked up in his eyes, as he looked back down in hers.

"I'm..." He started to say but was cut off by her.

"Jason Morgan. I know." Courtney said confidently.

"Oh and you know this how?" Jason asked as he raised his eyebrows at the woman in front of him.

"Well you and your boss Sonny Corinthos are in the coffee buisness, have been arrested multiple times, but have never been convicted. I'v edone my homework." She said simply, but with a defiant smile on her face. Jason was shocked. He didn't know how this woman knew so much about him, and he had never seen her before.

"Yes you have. And you are..." Jason said.

"Agent Courtney Matthews. I have a feeling that we are going to be seeing a lot of each other Mr. Morgan." She said as she winked playfully as she walked away, feeling his gaze on her. He sighed deeply and ran his hands over his face in frusturation. "Great Morgan! Jsut great! You think the new agent is hotter than hell, and she has the abilitly to put you away! Great!" HE scolded himself. He walked off the docks, and back to his lonely penthouse.

Courtney walked up to a place called Kelly's and decided ot go in to see if there was somewhere she could stay. She walked in and heard buzzing of the people inside. She walked up to the counter and noticed a man with grey hair behind the counter. He turned around and gasped at the sight in front of him. "Oh my god! It can't be!" He thought. She smiled up at him, but he was staring intently at her, that she was getting worried and self conscious.

"What is something on my face?" She said as she instinctively put her hands on her face.

"Uh... no. It's just- uh- you look like...someone I know." He said quietly.

"Okay. Well I was just wondering if I could have some coffee, two sugars please." She asked politely. right up." He said as he looked once more at the woman in front of her, and shook his head knowing that it couldn't possibly be who he thought he was thinking about.

Courtney sighed as she looked around at the people in the place. There were people with kids, buisness people on their lunch breaks, she assumed, and there were a couple of teenagers eating and talking. She saw the man come over to the coffee machine, and said, "Could I get that to go please?" She asked politely. She was eager to get herself settled, so she can get done what she came here to do.

"Sure." He said as he gave her coffee, as she paid for it.

"Thanks." She said giving a small nod of appreciation, and left. The man looked out after the young woman who had just left. It couldn't have been her, could it? He quickly shook his head at the thought, and went back to work.

Courtney had just checked into the Metro Court and set her things down. She sighed heavily and went over to the table just as her cell started to ring. She picked it up and answered in her normal tone.

"Agent Matthews."

"Ms. Matthews. John Durant here. I have been looking forward to your call."

"Feeling's mutal." She replied.

"Well you just need to pick up the file assigned to your assignment." Durnat said in an urgent tone.

"I'm on my way." She said as she hung up. She puyt her phone back in her jacket pocket, put it on, and left.

Jason had been thinking nonstop about the beautiful woman he ran into. Damn she was fine! He kept thinking, but she's a cop. A cop who is trying to bring him and Sonny down, and he needed to focus. His thoughts were interupted by the urgent knocking on the door. He sighed when he opened it, and it revealed two officers, who with know doubt, wanted to arrest him.

"Yeah."

"Hey. We have one of the shipments coming in in about twenty minutes, and I need you to handle it"  
"Okay got it." Jason said as he ended the call, grabbed his jacket, and headed out.

Courtney had walked through the station and headed towards the front desk. "Hi I'm looking for John Durant." She said but didn't have the chance, when John came up to her.

"Agent Matthews. John Durant." He said as he came up to her.

"Mr. Durnat. So what's the assignment?" She asked.

"Bringing down Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan." Durnat said.

A/N 2: So... how did you guys like it? I wanted to do something different... so I made Courtney a cop trying to bring them down. I thought it would be a lot more interesting. So R&R and tell me if I should continue please!


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2 

"So what's my assignment?"

"To bring down Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan." Durant said with an evil smile.

"Consider it done." She said as she picked up the file she was given and walked out the door after a few more words with Durant. Now she was at her hotel room looking through the file given to her, about Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan. And damn it was a lot of reading! She knew this was going to be one of the hardest assignment done yet, but she was going to get it done, no matter what she had to do. She continued to read and then her phone rang.

"Agent Matthews." She said.

"Agent Matthews, we need you down at Peir 57 with backup. We got a tip that drugs are being imported there, and we need you down there right away." Durant said on the other line.

"Got it. I'll be right there." She said as she shut her phone, grabbed her coat and gun, and headed down to Peir 57.

Jason had been standing there for an hour and nothing as happened, yet. But something didn't feel right. He saw the ship up ahead and knew the shipment was on there. Once it finally docked, him, and some other guys, un loaded it and he found drugs in it. Just then he heard a woman's voice ring out and looked up and was face to face with the blonde beauty, holding a gun to him.

"Jason Morgan you are under arrest, for running illegal dealings through your territory. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you int he court of law. You have the right to an attorney..." She said as she kept a cold look on her face, while one of the officers cuffed him. She tucked her gun back away and came behind him and led him away. He felt her grip on his arm, and him being led away.

When they got to the PCPD she led him over to a chair and and he sat down. He looked back up into her cold eyes, giving her back the same cold look. Man if looks could kill! He thougt as he looked into her eyes, as well as scannig her body. She saw him check her out, and almost grabbed him and take him into the interagation room and have him do her hard and fast. But she would never dare admit it, especially to the man who she was supposed to bring down. Suddenly Durant's voice interupted her thoughts as he said, "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. Mr. Morgan, I have seem to loose count as to how many times you have been in here." He said with a smug smile, that just disgusted Courtney. Damn that guy was an asshole! But Jason seemed unaffected, but lord know's he's been here more times, than any fucking nobody could count!

"Put him in interagation room one." Courtney finally said as she looked back at him. The officer brought him in and he flopped down in the chair, still staring at Courtney with cold eyes. She just looked back at him with the same eyes. This man could not , and will not, intimadate her. She walked in and stared at him while he just stared back at her.

"So can you tell why you were running drugs through your territory?" She asked while crossing her arms across her chest.

"I won't say anything without my attorney present." He said coldly.

"Well that is a smart thing to do, which is something your obiously not, considerig your running drugs through your territory." She said as she turned and walked out of the room. Jason watched her retreating form, and couldn't help but watch her tight little ass move from side to side as she walked. He sighed as he ran his still chained hands over his face in frusturation. How the fuck did this happen! He did not know that shipment was going to be filled with drugs! His thoughts were interupted as he heard the door open to reveal a very pissed Sonny.

"What the hell happened?"

"There were drugs found in one of the shipments, and then the cops show up." Jason said.

"Damn it! How did the cops know though?" Sonny asked questingly.

"Someone must've tipped them off or something." Jason said as he shurgged his shoulders.

"Okay well I'll get someone on it right away. Don't worry man these charges will never stick." Sonny said but was interupted by a woman's voice.

"Well Mr. Corinthos, will you like to tell me how the hell that's possible?" She said as she raised her eyebrows in question.

Sonny turned around at the voice and noticed the blonde behind him. He noticed that she was really beautiful, but he had a beautiful wife at home. But by the look on Jason's face, when he turned around and looked at him, he could tell that Jason wanted this woman, and bad.

"Well for one, you have no evidence to keep him." Sonny said.

"Well we have people on it right now, and if there is no evidence against you then you are free to go, and if there is then..." But was interupted by Durant's voice behind her.

"Then the both of you are going straight to jail." He said with a sick smirk on his even smuger face.

"Right and how many threats have you made like that Durant?" Sonny said.

"Well this time, I'm putting you and your right hand man in jail, hopefully for life." Durnat argued back.

"Okay you know what Durant..." Sonny said as him and his "father in law" argued back and forth, making threats to one another, just as Courtney and Jason just stared at each other with hungry stares. Jason didn't want anything more than to throw everyone out of the room and throw her down and fuck her hard and fast right then and there. She looked like the type that likes it rough.

Courtney kept her desired filled stare at Jason. Damn that man was fine! She looked into his eyes, and saw the same desire there. She shook her head and then turned to the two angry, arguring adults, and about had enough.

"Alrght! Enough! Shut the hell up!" She screamed. The three of them stood there shocked.

"Listen, Agent Matthews, no one tells me what to do. You work for me." Durant said to Courtney.

"You assigned me to this case and I will do it however the fuck I please! Which also means you work for me!" Courtney yelled in Durant's face, before she turned and slammed the door on the way out, making the table shake slightly, making Durant jump a little, which caused Sonny and Jason to snicker.

Durant looked over at Sonny and Jason and said, "And that crazy woman is the one who is going to make sure you are put in jail for life." He said before he turned and walked out of the door.

Sonny and Jason shook their heads, then Sonny turned to Jason and said, "Don't worry man, I'll get you out of this."

"Yeah, just call Justus for me." Jason said.

"I will." Sonny said as he got out his cell phone and walked out of the door. Jason sighed and put his head in his hands. Just then the door opened, and in walked Courtney. He put on his cold exterior, matching hers. Then he saw Justus come through the door.

"Okay I am requesting bail for my client." He said as he looked at the blonde in front of him.

"Well that's nice, but your client here was dealing drugs through his property, and he is going to go to jail for it." She said confidently.

"You have no evidence against him."

"He was at the scene"

"Okay so you just automaticly assume that my client was dealing drugs through his territory just because you saw him at the scene..."

"You know what, don't tellme how to do my damn job. I went to school for this shit , and I damn well know how to fucking do it, alright!" She yelled in frustration, while Jason looked at her. Justus stood there stunned at the mouth this woman had. He had heard about her, and she was one of the best agents there is, but she did have a mouth. Jesus he never heard an agent talk like that, but it was quite intriguing. He was almost afraid that this woman was going to arres Jason, but he kept his professional look, not showing any sign of intimidation.

"That's fine with me." He said before turning to Jason and saying, "I'll go find out how your bail's coming." And with that, the attorney left the two of them there. Jason was one who could stand silence, but he had never had such a damn fine lookin woman give him such an intimidating look. But he knew that these charges would never stick, because the never did.

"You know you have no evidence against me, why don't you just admit it." Jason said smugly.

"You know what, it's a simple concept. You break the law, andI arrest you." Courtney said calmly.

"You think because your hot, I am just going to open up." He said as he looked her up and down, sending shivers up her spine. Damn this man is hot! But I am not going to let a smug ass beat me at my own game! She thought.

"Oh so you think I'm hot." She said as she walked closer to him, until she was right in front of him.

"Your damn right!" He said huskily. He was surprised when she straddled his waist and put her hands on his shoulders. She leaned down in his ear, and whispered, "Well that's too bad, because even though you look like you'd be good in bed, there is no way in hell I would sleep with a criminal." She smirked at his face, and then regrefully got up, and heard a soft moan escape from Jason's lips. She turned at the sound of the door opening. She saw Justus come through the door and walked back in front of the desk. He showed Courtney the papers for Jason's bail and that he was free to go. She sighed and told Jason to go. She saw the look of desire in his eyes, and almost regretted saying that she would never sleep with him. She shook her head at the thought, and promised herself that she would never, ever fall for him. She couldn't and wouldn't.

Jason finally got home and sighed as he flopped down on the couch. He just couldn't stop thinking about that hot agent. His thoughts were interupted though by a knock on the door. He got up to answer it and it opened to reveal Sonny.  
"Hey man what's up?" Jason asked as he Sonny entered his penthouse.

"I need you to do something for me." Sonny asked.

"Okay what is it?" Jason asked with a furrowed brows.

"Okay, you know that agent, right."

"Oh you mean the one who arrested me, yeah vaguely." He said sarcasticly.

"Okay, well you know she is hell bent on arresting your ass, and making sure you're put away."

"Yeah."

"Okay well, I think I know a way that can make sure she won't arrest you." Sonny said.

"Okay, what?" Jason asked as he kept his confused look. What the hell was it?

"Seduce her." Sonnys said simply.

A/N Thanks for all the feedback! I love it! Keep it comin!


	3. The Dream

Chapter 3 

"Seduce her?" Jason repeated. He had to admit that he wasn't against the idea. In fact, he preferred it. But he wouldn't let Sonny know that.

"Yeah. Make her trust you. I do not want her putting us away. Because you know that is the only reason she is here. She's only trying to cause us trouble Jason. And it won't be so bad. She is hot, and I'm sure you'll have fun with her." He siad while smiling, while Jason tried his best to seem unaffected by the whole thing.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it." Jason said as he turned back around.

"Good." Sonny said.

"You know what you're almost as bad as Carly." Jason said as he ran his hand across his face.

"I do not try and control your life!" Sonny said, shocked that Jason would say that. Jason just gave him a skeptical look that said, "are you out of your fucking mind!" Sonny shrugged it off and left. Jason sighed as he realized what he had gottne himself into. He felt a headache coming on, so he went over to the couch to rest for a while.

Courtney had a long day today, and she was pretty bored. She needed ot get her mind off of things, and decided to go take a quick nap.

Once she walked in, she took sight of her suroundings. A bar and a pool table in the middle of the room, and a couple tables scattered across the room. She saw a couple of drunks by the bar, and a few were sitting at tables. She took off her jacket to reveal a tight black tube top, and a pair of blue jeans. She sat down and asked for a drink.

A few hours later, and a couple of drinks later, and drunk out of her mind, she sat there with her fifteenth drink. She heard the door open and saw a man in a leather jacket.

Jason walked in Jakes for a drink and took sight of Courtney. He looked at her and just couldn't take his eyes off her form. He decided that his plan could start right now. He took caution and walked over towards her, and sat down next to her.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked her.

"Well you're already sitting down aren't you." She snapped.

"Thank you for pointing that out." He replied sarcasticly. Then something caught his eye, and a thought came to his mind.

"Know how to play?" He said as he gestured to the pool table in front of them.

"Yeah." SH esaid simply, eyeing the table.

"Then come on." He said as he grabbed a pool stick, and gave one to Courtney as she walked over.

Four games later, with Jason winning all four, the two of them were in the middle of their fifth game, with Jason still winning.

"Don't be so smug." Courtney said as she swaggered. The alchoal really getting to her now.

"I'm not smug. I'm just better than you." He said while smirking. God he was so sexy! Courtney was really having trouble controllig herself.

"You know what, it's the alchoal. If I weren't drunk off my ass, I would whoop your ass." She said as she went over to the other side where he was.

"Excuses, excuses." He said while shaking his head, while taking his next shot. Sinking the ball into the whole.

"You know what, I don't even like games." She said as she came behind him, standing deathly close to him. He turned around and looked into her eyes, which were now dark with desire.

"Good, becasue nether do I." He said seductively, as he came closer to her, if that were possible. She could feel his hot breath on her face, and she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He responded hungrily, by pushing her up against the table and taking control by thrusting his tongue in her mouth, which she accepted happily. He kept his hands frimly on each side of her, placing them on the pool table behind them. She ran her hands all over his body, and felt the muscles beneath the shirt. She moaned into his mouth, knowing that she wanted this man, more than she ever wanted anything else. Jason continued to kiss her, but pulled away for a second.

"Wait." He said as he walked back up to the bar, and asked Jake for a room. She handed him a key and he walked back up to Courtney and gave her another scorching kiss, making her hot all over.

"I have a room upstairs." He said as he looked back down at her with his desire filled eyes.

"Mmmm... good." Courtney moaned.

"Let's go." He said as she smirked seductively. He put his hand on her back, leading her up to the room.

They finally got to the door of his room, and Courtney grabbed him by the coat, pulling him down for a hot kiss, him responding with just as much enthusiasum. He finally got the door opened, and picked Courtney up by the ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He continued to kiss her hungrily, and pushed her hard up against the door, as she moaned into his mouth. She unrapped her legs from his waist, and turned them around. Jason led her to the bed and pushed her down on it, while she grabbed her hands and led him on top of her. He lifted up, with her following, and took off his shirt and threw it across the room. Courtney sat there amazed by his sculpted chest and perfect abs. She reaced up and ran her hands all over his perfect body, and started to kiss down his chest, flicking her tongue over his nipple, and biting it.

She flipped them over and started to kiss down his chest. He brought her back up and ripped off her shirt. She moaned as he came up and unclasped her bra, and started sucking on her breasts. He did the same to the other one, as he flipped them over so he was on top. He purposly avoided her nipples, making her very impatient.

"Jason! Please!" She moaned loudly, until she couldn't take it anymore. "Suck me now!" He smirked at her impatience, and followed her orders, and took one of her rosy peeks in his mouth. She moaned his name over and over again, but then she felt his lips travel down to her flat stomach. He noticed she still had her jeans on, and unzipped them, and brought them down her legs. He came back up, and testing her panties. Courtney moaned loudly as he ripped them off her. He tested her with his finger, seeing how wet she was. He brought his mouth back down to her opening, and without warning thrusted his tongue into her.

"JAAASSSOOON! Yes! Ohh! She screamed as he brought her back up only to bring her back down again. She hated all of this forplay. She wanted him, and she wanted him now.

"Jason I want you now!" She said as he smiled, that slow grin, that made him even more sexier. He unzipped his pants and yanked down his boxers, and climbed back on top of her. He reached in his pocket for a condom, and she watched as he rolled it on his large size. She anticipated what it would be like for him, to come inside her. God this man made her do things that she never thought she would. He lifted her legs up and plunged into her hard. He pumped harder and faster into her, and the deeper he went, the harder he went. She screamed his name out, just as he did. "Jason! Yes! Oh god yeah! Faster! God yes! Harder! Ohhhh!"

"Courtney! Baby! Yes!" He screamed as he bent his head lower to look at her pleasured face. She had her eyes closed tight and she was screaming his name, oh so loudly. They both finally came, and Jason dropped his head onto her, as they both tried to catch their breath. They heard a noise, and it sounded like a ringing... but neither one wanted to get it, but they couldn't get it out of their head...

Jason and Courtney both woke with a startle. They didn't know what that dream meant, but it was good! They both thought.

Jason shook his head and he looked over and saw that it was already four in the morning. He pressed the snooz button, and looked down to see his much already awake member, as he remembered the dream.

Courtney felt herself already awaky, from the wetness in her panties, as she remembered the dream. She shook her head, as they both thought the same thing.

"Do I want you?" They both said outloud.

A/N Ha Ha Ha! I know, evil me! But I thought it would be interesting to write a dream that they both had. I've gotten awsome feedback so far, so keep it coming! I want to know if you guys like it so far.


	4. Sex

Chapter 4 

Jason had been doing errands for Sonny all day and ended up on the docks to think. He couldn't get her or that dream outof his head. He didn't know what it meant, but he knew that he wanted her, more than anything. He stood there looking out over the water when he felt someone else's presence behind him.

Courtney had been taking a walk, tryingto clear her head, and NOT think about that dream, or that sexy hitman that just happened to be in it. But she knew that she could not fall for this man, but she was losing control, but she promised herself that she would never, ever, fall for him. She came to the docks, and saw that he was standing there, looking fine as ever.

Jason looked back at her, and thought back to the dream he had. God she was so beautiful. He was about to say something when she beat him to it.

"Hey stranger."

"Agent Matthews." He nodded in her direction, keeping his tough exterior.

"You know, are you always this dull?" She asked as she tilted her head, coming closer to him, with her hands on her hips.

"Dull? That is something I'm not." He said with a smirk. God why did he have to do that. He was so hot!

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Your a hitman, and from what I hear, you're a pretty good one too." She said coming deathly close to him. There were now inches away now, and the closeness was getting to both of them.

Jason noticed the closeness, and remembered what Sonny said. This would be a great chance to go through with it. He leaned down close to her hear and whispered seductively, "You know that's not the only thing I'm good at."

Courtney supressed a moan, and whispered baack, "Hmmm... really. Well why don't you show me what your good at. I'd love to see all of your talents."Then leaned back down and came face to face with him and put a finger lightly on his lips, and seductively said, "And I mean ALL of them."

Jason didn't need anymore of an invitaion, and brought his lips down to hers in a hungry, passionate kiss. He brought one of his hands to her face, while the other one on her lower back, bringing her as close to him as possible. She brought her hands to his neck and ran them through the short strands of his hair. His hands traveled down her back, and reached her ass ,placing them there, as Courtney let out a loud moan in his mouth. Courtney wanted him, but she would not let this man have her, at least not yet. As much as she hated to, she puched away from him, breaking their hugnry kissing and groping.

"Mmm.. wait, wait, what-what are you doing." Jason said when she broke away from him.

"Oh we could have sex, but I never said we would." She said before turning, and walking away, swaying her hips, as she felt Jason's eyes on her.

What the hell? He was so close to getting her into bed, and she had to go and do that. Damn this woman was tough! But hot as hell, and he knew that somehow, he was going to get her into bed.

* * *

Courtney went to Jakes for a drink, and in the way back of her mind hoped he would be there too, as she remembered her dream from last night. So with that thought, she walked to get a drink.

* * *

Jason had just gotten into his penthouse and walked over to the desk to look through the mail. He noitced nothing important, so he went over to the pool table, but stopped, and looked at it. A thougth came to mind, and he walked out the door, to the one place that came to mind, just hoping she would be there too.

* * *

Courtney was in the backroom, on her fifth beer already, and played three solitare games of pool. She took another sip of her beer, and walked around the table to take her next shot. Once she shot the ball into the hole, she looked back at the door, not seeing the man she so badly wanted walking through. She decided a couple more games, and then she would leave. So with that thought, she walked around the table again and lined up her next shot.

Jason walked through Jakes, but didn't spot her there. He sighed as he walked up to Jake. "Hey Jake."

"Hey Jason. Somethin' you need?" She asked.

"Did you see by any chance see if a woman came in here." Jason asked.

"Well a blonde just went into the backroom a little while ago." She said, pointing behind her.

"Ok thanks." He said as he walked back into the backroom, and saw what he wanted to see. She was as beautiful as ever. She was leaned over the table lining up her next shot, so he took this to his advantage and walked up behind her, and leaned over here, and whispered in her ear, "hey stranger."

When she heard his voice she turned around and looked back up at him. "Hey. Something you want?" She said as she held her pool stick in one hand and the other one on the table behind her, with him over her, with his hands on each side of the table behind her.

"Yeah. You." He said as he leaned forward.

"Doesn't mean I want you." She said as she tried to keep her resolve.

"You know you want me." Jason said with a smirk.

"Oh okay." She said as she tried to turn around, but Jason kept her trapped. he moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck, as she leaned her head to the side, while moaning slightly. She turned back around, and looked into his desire filled eyes.

"Dp you want me now?" He asked as he leaned his head to the side as he looked at her luscious lips.

"Shut up." She breathed out as she brought .his head down to kiss him hard on the lips. She dropped the pool stick and brought her hands to his face, whild he kept his firmily on each side of her, trapping her. She opened her mouth letting his tongue play with hers, while she felt all over his body. He brought one of his hands to her face, while the other one stayed traveled down to her ass as he continued to give her hot, passionate kisses. He started to kiss down her neck, and bit hard on her skin, surely leaving his mark there.

"Oh Jason!" She gasped as he gave her another fresh hickey on her sweet skin. He went down her blouse, and kissed the exposed skin, that was not covered by the button up shirt. Courtney moaned deeply as she tilted her head back giving him more access. He came back up to her neck, and continued to kiss, lick and suck down it. He ripped off her shirt as she gasped in pleasure, then kissed her shoulder, going down. Courtney leaned back, but came back up, and felt the cloth of Jason shirt, and his leather jacket. She pushed Jason away slightly, and puched his jacket off, and then brought his shirt up. He bent back down and kissed her hard on the lips, and then picked her up, and set her on the pool table. He continued to kiss her passionatly as he ran his hands all over her body. He moved his lips down to her neck again, and sucke don her skin, as she whispered in his ear sedectively, " Fuck me Jason."

He groaned and whipered back in her hear huskily, "With pleasure baby."

He leaned her back on the green felt of the table, and kissed his way down her flat stomach, and got to her pants. He undid them and pushed them down and brought her thong with them. He know looked at her naked body and ran his hands down her body.

"Wait." She said, pushing on his chest.

"What?" He asked, breathless, with a groan.

She undid his jeans and pushed them down with his boxers, revealing his long think cock standing at attention. She brought him back up with her, and flipped them over, and traveled down his body until he got to his large member. She kissed the tip, and put her hot mouth over it, and sucked on it.

"Hmm... Courtney, baby..." Jason moaned as he put his hand on her head, entagling it in her soft hair. Then, without warning, she took him whole.

"Shit Courtney!" Jason moaned out loudly, feeling her hot mouth over his hard cock, sucking him up and down, making him come up, only to bring him back down. She continued to torture him, until he couldn't take it anymore. He brought her back up and kissed her hard on the mouth, as she moaned into his mouth.

She broke away from him, and took his hard cock into her hot pussy, and rode him, as he grunted and moaned. She started out really fast, and then slowed down just to torture him. He moaned deeply as she did that. She started riding him fast again, then feeling him go back up, just to bring him back down again. He grunted loudly and then grabbed her hips and brought her down hard on his shaft, as he continued to take control as Courtney screamed, as she bent her head back, while panting deeply.

"Oh god Jason! Fuck yeah! God yes! OHHHH!" She screamed in pleasure, as she kept her hands firmly on his chest.

"Yes Courtney! Baby! Come one! Oh yeah!" He screamed as he felt himself about to cum, and then grabbed her ass and kept pushing him into her deeper, as he went into her harder. He almost came with Courtney as she bit his nipple once they came together.

"It isn't over yet baby." Jason said seductively as he rolled them over and took his cock out of her and then thrusted back into her hard.

"Yeeeessss Jasssoooon!' She moaned out. He went in harder and faster into her, as she felt his hands on her hips. She moaned his name over and over again, as she grabbed the pillow behind her and squeezed it as he went in deeper, harder, and faster. He bent lower to her ear, as he continued to fuck her hard, and whispered, "Baby your so tight" She moaned and dug her hands in her hair, and shook her head from side to side from the pleasure. He bent down and bit her neck hard, as he felt himself reading to cum. "Ohh god! She moaned as she dug her nails into her back, making marks into his back. They both finally got to their peak, then finally went over together, screaming each other's name, as she felt him cum inside her, and as she contracted all over his cock. He dropped his sweaty body on top of hers, exhausted from the hot sex they had just had. And this time it wasn't a dream. He picked his head back up and looked at her pleasured face, and open mouth from screaming. He kissed her open mouth and then said, "I knew that you wanted me." He said with a smugly as she looked at him, and playfully hit him. She gave him a quick kiss, and then got up and started putting her clothes back on.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked as he leaned up.

"Well I can't stay here on this pool table all night." She said as she finished buttoning up her jeans, and then reached for her shirt.

"Yeah you're right." He said as he got up and started to put his clothes back on. Once they were fully dressed, Jason grabbed his coat, and was about to leave, when he felt Courtney's hand grab his arm. He turned around and looked at her questingly.

"My have a room at the Metro Court." She said suggestively.

"Good." He said, as he gave her another kiss, and led her out of the door. Jason and Courtney walked back to the Metro Court and then once they got to her room, Courtney turned and looked at Jason and said, "You know what you are something else Mr. Morgan."

He smirked and looked at her and said, "You are too." He put an arm on the door behind her and looked back down at her. She smiled back up at him, and gave him a passionate kiss, but Jason quickly took over the kiss, holding her waist, as he continued to kiss her hungrily, then pushed her up against the door. She moaned as he ran his hands all over her body, the body he just saw, naked, under him, and on top of him, and her hands placed on his chest. She pushed open the door, and they came in, their lips still attached to each other. Once they broke apart, when they needed air, Jason said, "I should go." much to Courtney's dissapointment. He started to leave, but Courtney grabbed him, but his jacket, and pushed up against him and kissed him again, as he kissed her back, while leaning her back onto the bed, and continued to undress her, both craving each other, and the hot sex that they needed. Jason was on top of a half naked Courtney, sucking on her breasts, before Courtney leaned up and took off his shirt.She kissed down his chest, but was stopped by Jason.

"Baby I need you now." He said with desire written all over his face.

He leaned her back, while removing her jeans, and panites, and him removing his pants and boxers. He suddenly thrusted into her hot core, as he moaned his name. He continued to pump harder and faster into her. They both finally came together, and Courtney screamed his name, just as he did. He finally rolled off of her and she laid her arm and head across his broad chest, as he brought a arm around her, as the passionate lovers fell asleep.

* * *

A/N Yes! I updated! And it's a long one too! Thank you guys for all the reviews! You guys rock! So keep it comin! I love you all! 


	5. Shocking Aftermath

A/N I know I know I havent updated in a while! But I have had SERIOUS writer's block with this story. I have finally gotten this chapter written, and it is VERY NC-17! So read it and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Courtney rolled over in her bed and groaned as she realized what she did last night, and who she did it with. She groaned again, and shoved her face further into her pillow, and then looked up to reveal Jason knowhere in sight, but she did see a note on the desk by the door. She furrowed her brows, and got up and put her robe on, and walked over to her desk. She picked up the note, which said,

Courtney,

"Last night was good. But I've had better."

Jason

That smug ass bastard! God who the hell did he think he was! She thought. She crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash can beside the desk. She went into the bathroom, got a shower, got dressed, and walked out ready to do some work.

* * *

Jason had been standing on the docks, watching the shipments go by, as he thought about last night with the beautiful blonde. He remembered the note he left her, knowing she would be pissed, him knowing good and well that that was the best sex he's ever had. He felt himself rising to attention as he thought about her naked body under him, moaning and screaming his name loudly, while he continued to fuck her wildly, then her on top of him, riding him hard, while her beautiful, plump breasts bounced wildly, and him reaching up and licking and sucking them. And her mouth all over his large cock, sucking him up and down for all he's worth, and making him cum in her mouth. He licked his lips at the thoughts, and decided he needed to calm down, before he exploded all over himself just thinking about it. His thoughts, though, were rudely interupted by his annoying cell phone ringing. 

"Yeah." He said.

"Hey man it's me. You monitering the shipments?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah everything looks good." Jason said back to his boss.

"Okay good. Listen also..." Jason was nodding along to what Sonny was saying, but was stopped suddenly when he saw the sexy blonde agent coming down the docks, stopping once she saw him. He continued to nod along until he heard Sonny's voice knock him out of his trance.

"Hello! Jason!" He heard Sonny yelling on the phone.

"What? Yeah I'm listening." Jason said shaking his head slightly, making Courtney laugh slightly.

"So how's things going with you and that agent?" Sonny asked.

"Uh... I'm working on it." Jason said looking at Courtney intensly.

"Okay well make sure you do it." Sonny told him urgently, wanting it done and over with so this agent will get the hell out of town.

"Okay, I'll do her... I mean it." Jason stammered stupidly, making Courtney laugh, knowing that Jason was talking about her.

"Uh- you okay man?" Sonny asked.

"Just fine, but I got to go." He said hanging up finally. Courtney walked over to him, and made sure that he had a good glimpse of her breasts, once she got in front of him. She wore a tight red shirt, with a tight v-neck that went down to the middle of her chest, just exposing a little of her breasts, not enough to make it look slutty, but just enough to make him sweat, and tight black pants.

Jason gulped when he saw her beautiful figure walking over to him, and that damn shirt wasn't helping much either. All he wanted to do was take her, and rip that shirt right off her perfect body, and... well let's just say that the things in his head were definatly NOT pg 13 ratings.

Courtney came up to him, and put one of her hands on her hips, and said "So you've had better huh?"

He smirked at her serious manner, and replied back, "Maybe."

"Now why don't I believe you?" She said as she started to rub her hands up and down his chest, and then coming down and lightly ran her hand over his now large erection, as he moaned deeply. "I think that's why." Her sexy laugh filling the silence, as she came back up and placed her hands firmly on his chest. He grabbed a hold of her hands and kissed her hard on the mouth, while pushing her back until she was up against a railing, and tearing at his shirt, while he clawed at her upper body. He pulled away and then said, "Wait, baby, we can't do this here." He said breathlessly. She got herself under control, and looked back up at him.

"Who said we were going to do it at all?" She said.

"Well it's a little to late for that, we already have." He said while coming closer to her.

"Yeah maybe once, but it will never, and I mean never, happen again." She said, as she turned around, but was brought back around when Jason grabbed her arm firmly and turned her around, and kissed her hard on the mouth. She moaned deeply, and brought her hands around his neck, bringing him closer, if that were possible. He kept on hand on her cheek firmly, and the other one on her back, making her stay close to him. She finally got enough strength to pull away from him. She looked back up into his desire filled eyes, and surpressed a moan as she still felt his rock hard memeber.

She was about to reach up and kiss him again, but he pulled away, and turned around and walked off, leaving Courtney there, shocked and unable to say anything. She sighed deeply and turned around and walked off the docks. She then turned around and looked back at the docks and then a thought came to her. She turned and walked in the direction to Jakes.

* * *

Courtney walked into the seedy bar, and saw Jake at the counter giving a couple of drunks more beer. Courtney rolled her eyes, as she she heard a bunch of cat calls, and chants and drunken comments coming from the drunken guys of the bar. 

Jason turned around from the pool table when he heard a bunch of noise once the door opened, and connected eyes with blonde beauty who was by the bar.

Courtney stared intensly at the man in front of her. Damn why did he have to be so hot! She thought. Just as Jason was, feeling himself rise to attention. He turned around and lined up another shot, and sunk the ball into the hole. Courtney walked over to him, and leaned over the table, and asked, "You look like you could use some company." And smirked slightly, and grabbed a pool stick, and walked over to the side Jason was, and turned around, facing the table. She leaned over, giving Jason a great view of her ass, then turned her head around and asked "You mind?" Gesturing to the table.

Jason shook his head no, as he watched her with darkened eyes. She was teasing him, and he felt himself getting bigger and bigger by the minute. He couldn't help himself as he leaned in over her, and started to suck on her neck, making her moan softly, also making her botch her shot. She suddenly felt the loss of his wet lips on her neck, and turned around to see his muscular form leaning against the wall, smirking at her. She smirked back at him, and grabbed him by the leather jacket and kissed him fiercly on the lips, while Jason pushed them back up agaisnt the pool table. He placed his hands on her waist, while she roamed all over his body. He got so lost in her that he didn't even hear Jake's voice telling him something.

"Hey Jason that's why you have a room upstairs!" She yelled from across the room, making Courtney and Jason break apart quickly. Jason saw her smirk at him, and glance at Courtney, and Jason smiled. He looked back at Courtney and she licked her lips slowly, and he groaned. He brabbed her hand, and led her upstaris.

Once they got upstaris, he pushed open the door, kissing Courtney hard on the lips, while she pushed them up against the door hard, slamming it. She pushed off his jacket, and Jason pushed her over towards the bed. She managed to turn them around as her and Jason continued to hungrliy kiss and grope each other. She pulled away from Jason for a second to take off his shirt. Once it was off, she ran her hands up and down his perfect chest and six pack. He kissed her hard on the lips, and then ripped her shirt off her body, making her moan in his mouth. She suddenly pushed him backwards on the bed, and eyed him.

She unbuttoned her black pants, and let them fall to the ground, flinging them over to the other side of the room, leaving her standing there in nothing but a black lacy bra, and matching panties. Jason groaned loudly at her gorgeous form. He tried to grab her hand, and lead her over to the bed, but she straddled him, and pushed his hands up above her head. She suddenly got an idea, and got up off him quickly.

Jason furrowed his brows and asked, "What are you doing?"

Suddenly he saw a two pairs of handcuffs come from the floor. "Now you know an agent never leaves without her handcuffs." She said as she straddled him again, and chained him to the bed posts. He moaned as he felt his restrained hands.

"Damn woman." He growled. She laughed as she continued to kiss down his perfect chest. she got down to his pants, and looked back up at him, and saw him start to sweat. She smirked as she unbuttoned them really slowly, and yanked them down, bringing his boxers with them and flung them across the room. She saw his fully erect member standing at attention. She bent down and kissed his tip, making him jerk the chains. She came back up and smiled at him again, before leaning back down and taking him whole.

"Oh shit!" He yelled in pleasure. She started sucking him up and down, going faster and faster until she felt him about to explode. Then she slowed down making him moan loudly, hoping she have mercy on him. Much to his dislike, she moved her mouth away from his large cock.

"Hey.. what are you..." He started to say but was immediatly shut up when Courtney kissed him hard on the mouth. He quickly responded, but just as soon as the kiss started Courtney pulled back up.

"You like this don't you." She said still straddling him, her wet panties nestled on top of his full erect member.

He responded with a loud moan, making her laugh. "I thought so."

"It's my turn now." He said. She undid the cuffs, and he flipped them over, and threw the cuffs aside, bringing her hands up above her. He lifted her up alittle unclasping her bra. He bent down and started sucking on her breasts, making her moan loudly. He kissed and sucked all around her breasts, purposely avoiding her nipple. He moved to the other one, doing the same thing to it.

"Oh god Jason, please..." She moaned out. He finally showed mercy on her, and started to suck on her nipples, making her moan and pant his name over and over again. He started to kiss down her flat stomach, and then finally got to her panties, and ripped them off of her without warning. He started licking around her center, making her grunt in protest. He lifted his head back up, and gave her one of his sexy smiles, making her want him more, and then bent down, lifted her legs up on his shoulders, and then thrusted his tongue into her, making her scream.

"Jason!" She moaned loudly as he continued to go in and out, in and out, lapping up all of her juices that easily flowed for him. He continued to bring her back up, only to bring her back down. She kept screaming his name, begging him to show mercy on her. He finally brought her to a shaking orgasim, and her juices came flooding, while he licked up every single drop.

"Oh..." She moaned as she tried to calm her breathing, but it was no use. She looked back up at his smirking face, and she could've slapped him for being so arrogant. Then without warning thrusted his large cock into her, making her scream louder then ever. She grabbed the pillow behind her, and squeezed it hard. He thrusted into her harder and faster, and got deeper with every thrust.

"God Jason! Harder...yes! Faster!" She screamed as he continued to pump harder and harder into her.

"God baby! Yes! Oh god." He grunted as he bent down to her ear and whispered roughly, "Tell me nobody has ever made you feel this good."

She moaned loudly as he continued to thrust into her at a frantic speed, making her scream out gibberish words of passion. "No! God your so good." She screamed as he started sucking on her neck while still pumping into her fast. He pushed her arms above her head and held them there tightly, while he continued to fuck her hard, he kissed her leg, and then went ot her neck, and started sucking on it, as he contined to thrust into her underneath him. She screamed his name, "Jason!" As she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. She wrapped her arms around his muscular back and dug her nails hard into his back as she felt his balls slam against her ass again and again, making the baseboard bang against the wall hard. She felt his size ripple her insides as she moved in and out faster and harder. Finally while moving his hands down to her thighs, biting his lip hard, he thrusted into her as hard as he could one more time, spilling his cum inside her, while she came with him, both of them screaming.

"Jason!"

"Courtney!"

He dropped down on top of her, dropping his head in between her heaving breast, while she tried to regain her breath. "Oh god that was.."

"so good." Jason finished for her as he rolled over, and brought her back into his arms. He kissed the top of her head, as she rested in on top of his perfect chest. Soon the passionate lovers fell into a deep sleep, both not wondering that their lives were about to take a huge turn.

* * *

Sonny was sitting at home, nursing a scotch in his hand. He turned as he heard a sound coming from the stairs. Turning he saw his beautiful wife walking down the stairs in an elagent red dress, with her hair down making her look like a queen. He came over to her, and gave her a kiss while saying, "Your beautiful." 

"Well thank you Mr. Corinthos. You don't look so bad yourself." Carly said as she put her hands on his chest.

"Well I don't have to try so hard." He said while smiling, giving her one of his famous dimpled grin. She nearly melted at him.

"Oh... a little arrogant are we? Well I think I'm going to have to punish you for that one." She said seductively.

"Oh really."

"Hm.. yeah." She said.

"Well you could-" But was interupted with a knock on the door. He sighed when he heard the door open.

"Mr. Corinthos. Mike Corbin is here." One of the guards said as he led Mike in. Sonny sighed and asked his father, "What do you want Mike."

"Sonny there is something I need to tell you, something important, and I should've told you sooner." Mike said as he looked back up at his son.

"What Mike? What is so damn important that you had to interupt me and my wife for-" Sonny started but was interupted by Mike.

"Sonny you have a sister." Mike said.

* * *

A/N2 :So Mike told Sonnyhe has a sister... and Jason and Courtney slept together again! And now that I have updated... tell me what you guys think! Love it, hate it? Review and tell me! ) 


	6. The Truth Is Out

Chapter 6 

Sonny was still shocked by the news that his father had just told him. Still not believing it was true, he asked, "Are you sure?" He felt even stupid asking that, considering, Mike left him, and got god know's what other woman pregnant.

Carly held Sonny's hand while she listened to Mike tell his story about this Janine woman, and what happened between them. She looked over at Sonny, and saw the mix of emotions cross his face, anger, betrayel, happy, and confused. But she was also curious too, who was Sonny's sister?

"...we got married, and had a beautiful little girl, and then I ran out on them when she was about fourteen, (changed her age from seven to fourteen, because...well I wanted to.) and I never looked back. Courtney and her mother deserved a better life than I could offer them, that's why I left. The same reason I left you and your mother Sonny."

"Mike you left us because you were drunk, and didn't want to be a father, to either of your children!" Sonny yelled, but immediatly lowered his voice when he realized that the boys were upstairs sleeping.

"Sonny, I'm sorry, but I wanted to tell you now, because..." Mike started to say, but was rethinking about telling his son.

"Why Mike?" Sonny demanded to know.

"Because I think she's here, in Port Charles." He said.

* * *

Courtney was sleeping soundly on Jason's chest. She felt the strong rays of the sunlight streaming through her window. She winced lightly, and eventually opened her eyes, and looked at the gorgeous man that was lying beside her. She bit her bottom lip, as she looked at him. She knew what this was for him, sex, because he wants her to trust him, so she won't go after him, and arrest him, well he could forget that! Becasue Courtney Matthews does not give up, eespecially for a man. Even thought he is really good in bed, but still! There is no way, no how, that she is going to fall for this man! Ever! She silently swore to herself. She decided to have a little fun, and started to kiss down his chest, going lower, and lower, until she reached the cover that was just barely covering him. She was about to go lower, until she felt herself being pulled back up, but two strong arms, and she saw his smirking face, and kissed him on the lips, then pulled away.

"About time you woke up." She teased.

"It's not my fault I'm so tired." He said winking at her, making her laugh.

She sighed, "You know if you weren't so cute, I would have left before you woke up." She said while poking him in the chest.

"Isn't that how it usually works. I fuck you, and you leave because you think I'm a selfish bastard, who doesn't care about anyone?" Jason said as he looked back down at her.

"You sound like you've done this before." She said while she made little invisible circles on his chest, while looking back up at him.

"Well yeah, but never with an agent." He said while he looked at her with those deep blue eyes of his, that were darkened with passion.

"Yeah well don't get to used to it, because once I'm done with my job, I'm gone, buddy." She said while getting up, and started putting on her clothes, much to Jason's dissapointment.

"What are you doing? He asked.

"Leaving. That's how it works right." She said simply. Jason watched her as he got dressed, and noticed that her eyes were a little far away, and that there was more meaning behind what she just said. He watched her slip into her pants, and put her shirt back on. He got up, and put on his boxers, and slipped on his jeans, and watched her grab the rest of her belonings that were thrown around the room. He walked up behind her, and turned her around, so she was facing him. He brought his lips down to her, and gave her a long passionate kiss. He kept one hand intangled in her silky hair, and she wrapped her arms around him, and tugging at the little strands of hair that were on his neck, as he continued to kiss her. She eventually pulled away, when she heard her cell phone ringing in her purse. Jason moaned deeply at the rude interuption, and silently cursed whoever was on the phone. She smiled up at him, as he did that, and walked over to retreive her annoying phone out of her purse. She flipped it open, and answered with her normal hard tone, "Agent Matthews."

"Ms. Matthews, have you looked over your paper work, conserning your new assignment?" Durant's annoying voice asked her over the phone.

"Yes I have." She said as he continued to talk to her, even thought she wasn't listening, becasue she didn't care what the man said. And probely because Jason had came up behind her, and started kissing and sucking down her neck, while running his hands everywhere he could reach down the front, and back of her perfect body.

"Make sure you get it done quickly Ms. Matthews." Durant said.

"Hm hm." She continued to say. Jason decided to test her a little bit, and came up and started sucking on her ear, and she moaned deeply at this action, forgetting Durant was still on the phone.

"Agent Matthews? Are you listening to me?" Durant asked impatiently on the phone.

Courtney was getting fed up with the annoying DA, and said "Listen Mr. Durant, I am perfectly capable of doing my job, so back the fuck off, because I will get it done! Good bye!" She yelled over the phone, and flipped it shut, and shoved the phone back into her purse.

She turned around and saw Jason's smiling face, and asked, "What the hell are you smiling about?"

"Your cute when you tell people off." He said as he rubbed his hands

"Well the man just really pisses me off!" She said frusturated.

"Yeah, well the asshole does have that affect on people." He said, while continuing to kiss down her neck, as she moaned.

"Jason I have to go." She moaned out, and suddenly gasped as she felt him bite down on her skin.

"You have to go right now?" He asked as he looked up with his sad puppy dog eyes, and she almost died out laughing at him.

"Well I guess I could leave in a few hours." She said before he picked her up, and dropped her down on the bed, and kissed down her neck. She moaned as he slipped her shirt over her head, and kissed down her shoulder, and went down to the exposed flesh of her breasts, that weren't covered by her silky black bra.

A series of rappid knocking came at the door, rudely interupting them. Jason sighed deeply, then groaned, when he saw her get up. He got up, and walked over to the door, not even bothering to put a shirt on, and opened it to reveal, Sonny, looking pissed off.

"Jason we need to talk, now." He said walking through the door, noticing the blonde beside the bed, putting her shirt back on. He noticed what he had interupted, and cursed himself for coming at the wrong time, but he seemed kind of awkward to be there. She looked back up at him, as he looked back at her, feeling like he knew her or something, but that was impossible. He hadn't even seen her untill a couple night's ago. He shook his head, and looked back over at Jason and asked, "Is this a bad time?"

"Actually I have to go anyways." She said while grabbing her purse, and walking by Sonny, feeling kind of awkward all of a sudden by his presence. She walked by Jason, and out the door, when he followed her out into the barely lit hallway and said, "Baby you don't have to leave right now."

"No, your busy. And besdes, you shouldn't get so attached to me." She said, as she pulled him down for a hot passionate kiss, silently telling him that she would be back. He eagerly returned the kiss, as he pushed her up against the wall. When they pulled away, she nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth, knowing it drove him crazy. He moaned softly at this action, then felt his head being pulled down towards her. She whispered into his ear softly, and said, "eight o' clock." He leaned back up, and smirked at her, and watched her retreating form walk away. He sighed deeply, and walked back into his room, where he saw Sonny standing there impatiently. He saw how tense he was, and immediatly knew something was wrong.

"So what's up?" Jason asked wanting to get right to the point.

"Mike was just over. And gave me some interesting news. I have a sister."

Jason was shocked. He didn't know what to say, but before he could say anything, Sonny interupted his thoughts, and said, "Mike doesn't know where she is, bu the thinks she might be here, or I don't know, but I need you to do something for me."

"Okay what." Jason said while nodding.

"I need you to find her. I need to you to find my sister." Sonny said.

* * *

A/N Short I know, butI have no idea if this chapter was good or not, but I have had serious writer's block for this story, so this was all I got, but now that I have it out, tell me how you liked it. Was it good or bad? Like I said before, this chapter was not my best, but review and tell me if you still like the story? 


	7. Digging Up The Truth

**A/N: Thank you guys for all your reviews! And soo sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have been rewriting this chapter over and over again, trying to get it right... so read it and tell me how it was? **

****

**Chapter 7**

"I need you to find her. I need to you to find my sister." Sonny said.

"Okay... do you have a name... or address or something?" Jason asked. He was shocked himself. He had no idea Sonny had a sister.

"You know what, uh, you need to talk to Mike. He knows everything about her. I just wanted to tell you. I mean I'm just..." Sonny said, while rubbing the side of his face with his hand, while sighing.

"Yeah I know man. I would be surprised too." Jason said, understanding why Sonny couldn't do this. He knew he wanted to, but he was too shocked to.

"Okay. Thanks." Sonny said gratefully.

"Yeah no problem." Jason said.

"Ok." Sonny said while walking over to the door and opened it. "Oh, and sorry for interupting your, um, activities." Sonny said while winking, and left.

Jason chuckled, and said quietly to himself, "Yeah." Just thinking about earlier with Courtney made him groan loudly. He shook his head as he tried to block it out, but somehow his thoughts always went back to Courtney. He decided to take a quick shower before going over to talk to Mike.

He felt the hot spray pound against his skin. He stayed under it for a good 20 minutes, trying not to think about that certain blonde that was invading his every thought. He got washed off, and got out, and got dressed in a simple black tee shirt, and jeans. He walked over to where his cell phone was to call Mike, until something shiny caught his eye. He bent down, and picked up a tiny silver locket, that was shaped in a heart, and had the intials CM ingraved on it. Jason realized that it must've been Courtney's. He opened it up, and saw that there were two tiny little pictures inside. He closed it, and placed in his pocket, reminding to give it back to her when he saw her later. He grabbed his cell phone, tucked his gun in the waitsband of his jeans, and grabbed his jacket, and walked out of Jakes to see Mike.

* * *

Courtney had already taken a shower, and got dressed for the day in a simple black long sleeve shirt, and blue jeans. Today was her day off, and she was going to catch up on some work. She glanced down at the file that had Morgan and Corinthos printed on the front. She sighed deeply, remembering her conversation with Durant earlier...

**Flashback**

Courtney was walking back to her room at Metro Court, and stopped at the docks for some air, and to think. She heard footsteps behind her, and a smug voice behind her, knowing her moment's of piece was interupted.

"Agent Matthews. How nice it is to see you." Durant said.

"What do you want Mr. Durant.?" She asked impatiently.

"Well I'm so glad that you're taking your precious time doing what your assigned to do." He said sarcasticly.

"You know what, Mr. Durant, I am doing my job, and for your information, I am very close to bringing it to an end." She said while inwarding cringing at herself.

"Good, becasue we wouldn't want you to start warming up to Morgan, or Corinthos now would we." He said while walking closer to her.

"You don't have to worry about that. I am doing my job, so back off, and let me do it." She said angrily before walking off, until Durant's voice stopped her.

"You know, I seem to know a lot more than you think." She turned around and faced him, while he came closer to her, "because if I find out that you are warming up to either Morgan of Corinthos, and you start giving up on your job, I'm going to start digging, and I'm sure you have some skeletons hiding in that closet of yours." He warned her.

Courtney laughed bitterly and said, "You're blackmailing me?"

"Well, call it what you want Agent Matthews, but don't put it past me." He said warningly.

"You listen to me, you stay out of my life, and you don't go "digging around" in my past, because I have been through more shit that you can even relate to, so don't undermine my ability to do my job, because I will get it dont, and then I will be able to get out of this town, and away from this shitty legal system, that obviously doesn't know how to do their damn job!" She said venomously.

"Hey, you know, we don't need you, because I will remove you so fast from this case, that you won't even see it coming..." Durnat started.

"Oh wow!" She said sarcasticly. "You know if your legal system was soo great, you wouldn't have needed down here so damn bad! So back the hell off! And if you don't want to see a screw up, then I'd suggest you stop looking in a damn mirror!" She yelled angrily, before turning, and walking off the docks.

**End Flashback**

Courtney shook her head at the flashback, and walked over to the desk and opened the file. She looked down at the photo of Jason. She ran a finger down the side of her face, and traced the outline of his face, and looked at his eyes, and noticed how dark they were.

_Wait, what the hell am I doing? Why do I miss him so much? I mean, he's just sex, that's all... right?_ She quickly shook her head at the possiblitiy that she could actually be... NO! No, she wasn't going down that road again... she wasn't going to risk her heart again. She wasn't going to go there with someone she barely knew, and who was only an assignment to her. She kept on reading... until it hit her...

Could she? Could she be falling for him? No, no, she didn't even like him. He was just a job to her. That was it. So with that final thought, she continued to read the contents of the file.

* * *

Kellys

Jason walked into Kelly's and was met with the different smells and all the different voices that were buzzing around the restaurant. He walked up to the counter, and saw Penny behind the counter."Hey Penny." He said.

"Hey Jason. Coffee?" She asked politely.

"Uh, no thanks. I came here to see Mike. Is he here?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. He's in the back." She said gesturing behind her.

"Okay, thanks." He said before walking past the counter, to the backroom. He stopped when he saw Mike in the room, talking on tha phone. The best of him got to him, and he listened intently to his conversation.

"Yes, I need to hire a PI and I hear you're the best. Yes, huh-uh. I need you to find my daughter for me. Yeah, her name is Courtney Matthews." He said urgently, trying to be as quiet as possible, but Jason heard every word.

He couldn't believe it. Mike was Courtney's father! Which meant she was Sonny's... He had to find Sonny. He'd talk to Mike later, but right now, he had to tell Sonny what he found out.

* * *

**Spoilers**

**Jason has doubts about telling Sonny**

**Courtney has a dream**

**Somebody is watching from afar**

* * *

****

**A/N So.. how was it? Review, review, review:D**


	8. Watching From Afar

**A/N Thank you guys for all the reviews I've got! I'm sooo glad to hear you guys still like this story! Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! But I have just been so busy lately, it's not even funny! Well, I'm sure you guys don't care about my really stupid busy life, so I'll get on to the next chapter... Enjoy!**

* * *

****

**Chapter 8**

Jason had been pacing back and forth on the docks for awhile. What the hell was he going to do about this Courtney being Sonny's sister? He shook his head at what he just thought. Great! Just great! It was his fucking luck that he was the one screwing Sonny's sister! Just fucking great! _I could just not tell them anything..._Wait! What the hell was he thinking? He can't _not_ tell them! They have a right to know. But he didn't want to lose Courtney over this. She means something to me...

Now he was just _really_ confused with himself. How can this woman, who he just supposed to be _using_ mean something to him. He is only supposed to get her to trust him so he can find a way to get her out of town. But, did he really want her to go? Jason shook his head again, and sighed. There was no way he was going to fall for this woman. No way in hell. So, with that final thought, he walked off the docks, and to Sonny's to tell him the truth.

* * *

Courtney yawned loudly, and set down the file. God, why was she so tired? But then she remembered why, and smiled slightly. Ugh! There she was, doing it again! Thinking about _him_ again. The man who she is supposed to send away for life! You know the mobster! She sighed, as her thoughts silently scolded her. She yawned again, and got up, and walked over to her bed. She slipped under the covers, and drifted off to sleep, while her thoughts took her to the unknown...

_She was walking along the beach, with her long blonde hair whipping around her. She felt so at peace her. Just her and the ocean waves just slapping onto the shore of the beach. She smiled in contemptment, but smiled even bigger when she felt a pair of strong arms incircle her waist. _

_"So, you finally got out of bed, huh." She said._

_"Well, I was a little lonely. You know the maid only had about five minutes." He said while smirking, as she palyfully hit him on the chest. _

_"Oh, you better be kidding!" She said. _

_"Baby, you know I am. You know no one will ever do it for me like you can." He said while smiling, and burying his face in the crook of her neck, inhailing her entoxicating scent. She smiled, and closed her eyes, as she felt his hot lips make a trail of kisses down her neck. _

_"Hmmm..." She moaned. _

_He came up from kissing her neck, and gently turned her around in his arms, as he looked deep in her eyes, trying to reach her soul. She always melted when he looked at her like that. He made her feel naked, like he could read right into her soul. _

_"I love you Courtney Morgan."_

_"I love you Jason Morgan." He smiled at her, and leaned down, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss._

Courtney shot up in bed, and awoke with a startle. She shook her head with disbelief. _What the hell was that? Why was I dreaming about him?_ Courtney thought to herself. This was just getting crazier and crazier by the second. Why was she doing this to herself? Why was she torturing herself with these dreams of a man, who she knows she can't be with. There's just no way she can love this man.

But is it possible she already has?

* * *

Jason was standing in Sonny's living room, waiting for him to come down stairs from tucking in Michael and Morgan. He looked at his watch, and sighed. it was already 7:30. He was supposed to meet Courtney at 8. How in the hell was he going to face her, with everything he knows now?

Before he could think about it anymore, Sonny walked down the stairs and walked over to Jason. "So, what'd you find out?"

Okay, here goes nothing. "Um, Sonny I don't know how to say this..." But before Jason could say anything else, Carly came tearing in the room.

"Sonny, you would never believe what just happened... Oh Jason, hey." Carly said as she acknowledged Jason once she saw him.

"Hey Carly." Jason replied with a nod.

"Carly, we're kind of in the middle of something-"

"SONNY! Don't you remember? Hello! We have to meet the guy for the opening for my club! We are supposed to be there in five minutes!" Carly shrieked.

"Okay, shh, Carly, the boys are asleep." Sonny turned to Jason and said, "We'll finish this conversation later."

Jason sighed in relief. "Sure."

"Bye Jase!" Carly yelled, as she dragged Sonny out the door before he could say another word.

Jason just waved a little in response, and shook his head. These were the times when he loved Carly most. He shook his head, and looked back down at his watch. It read 7:40, and he had twenty minutes to go meet Courtney. So with that final thought, he left for Jakes.

* * *

Courtney was up, and dressed, ready to go see Jason. She double-checked herself once more in the mirror. Her long, soft blonde locks were down and flowing around her shapely shoulders. She was wearing a tight red tube top, that cut short a little at her midrif, which showed off her flat tan stomach, and a black leather skirt that came above her knees, and was shaped tightly around her firm ass. She smiled in approval, and was sure Jason would love it. She laughed and checked the time. 7:45. Almost time to meet Jason. So with that, she grabbed her gun, and tucked it in her purse, and grabbed her leather jacket, and left.

* * *

Energy buzzed around him, as Jason walked in Jakes. He looked around, and noticed that Courtney wasn't there yet. He walked over to the bar, and ordered a beer. With beer in hand, he walked over to the pool table, and started racking the balls. Before he could sink the balls into the hole, he heard the door open, and in walked the very sexy blonde, who he had been waiting for. When he looked up, he damn near moaned out loud once he saw what she was wearing. He wanted to take her right then and there, and he didn't care who saw.

She saw him by the pool table, and saw him staring at her, and she smiled. God, why did this man have such a big effect on her. He made her do things that she never thought she'd do. God, how she wanted this man. She wanted him more than anything. But she was going to make him beg for her tonight. She smiled at the idea, because she knew it would be torture for him.

"Courtney." Jason acknowledged her as she walked over to him

"Courtney, so we're on a first name basis now, are we?" Courtney said, as she smiled a little at him.

"I guess so." He said as he shrugged a little, and smirked at her.

She leaned over the table a little, just enough for him to catch a good glimpse of her cleavage. She saw him stare, and all she did was laugh. "Is this a private game?"

All Jason could do was shake his head slightly. She smiled even bigger, and walked over in front of him. He looked down at her, and wondered what she was going to do. She leaned up, and was a mere inch from his lips. He would've kissed her, if she hadn't move to his ear, and whipered hotly in his ear. "Thanks." And grabbed his pool stick. Jason sighed, as she saw her walk away from him, and lined up her shot. She made it in, and set to make her next shot. All Jason did was prop himself up against the wall, and just watched the beautiful view she was presenting him with. God, this woman was going to be the death of him.

She walked back over to the side of the table that he was on, and grabbed his beer, and took a sip. He watched as she licked her lips, watching as her tongue swiped over her lips to wipe the residue of left over beer on her lips. She turned around, and looked right at him. He bent forward,placing his hands on each side of her, and placing them on the pool table behind her, trapping her.

Courtney looked up, and saw how his eyes clouded over with raw desire, and saw the passion in them. She knew that he wanted her, and he wanted her now, but she was going to make him wait a little while longer. Even though his intense gaze was making her hotter by the second. And the way he liked his lips before he leaned down. She almost let it happen, but she didn't, and pushed him slightly back, and managed to get out from the trap. He groaned loudly, making Courtney laugh.

"Aww... having a rough night?" She said playfully. All he could do was groan in protest. She laughed at him again when he did that.

He looked at her and said, "You know it's not nice to make fun."

"Aww... I'm sorry." She said sarcastcaly, but was cut off, by Jason's lips crashing down on hers. It was so unexpected, she didn't have time to pull away, but now she didn't want to. He thursted his tongue in her mouth, and she happily execpted. She felt his hands travel farther down her back and onto her ass, as her hands wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer, if that we're even possible.

When air was needed between the two, Jason pulled away, and watched her eyes flutter open seconds after. He smirked, and brought her closer. He bent down, and started sucking on her neck, making her moan.

"Jason..." She breathed out.

Jason looked up, and watched her eyes cloud over with passion, as her ocean blue eyes, turn a darker blue, almost black. He grabbed her hand, and led her upstairs.

They reached his room, with his lips on hers, and her body pressed hard up against the door, while Jason was pulling at her skirt. She pushed him away a little, so he could open the door.

He pulled away reluctantly, and opened the door. She pushed him in, and he shoved her up against the door, making it slam shut, with his lips still glued to hers, while he swallowed her moans. He felt her hands travel up his shirt, and start to claw at his back. She took them out of his shirt, and brought them to the front, and pushed off his jacket, and brought his shirt up to reveal his tan, fine sculpted chest. He immediatly attached his lips to her neck, and started sucking, surely leaving his mark there, but not giving a damn at the moment. She moaned loudly as she felt him bite down hard on her skin, and then sucked on it, trying to relieve the pain. He felt the barriers of which were her shirt and skirt, and suddenly ridded the shirt from her body by lifting it off her. He immediatly latched on to one of her breasts, and she moaned outloud.

"Jason..."

Jason continued to suck, and lick everywhere, and then switched to the left one. Courtney almost came right then and there at this action. He reached under her skirt, and found her panties soaking wet from her juices. He slipped a finger inside her, and she moaned loudly at this, and panted his name as he moved it inside her.

"Oh, god... Jason!" He lifted her up, and took his finger out of her. She felt herself leaving the door, and felt herself being thrown on a bed. She looked up, and saw Jason slip her skirt off her, bringing her wet panites with them. She leaned up, and started to undo his jeans, but he grabbed her wrists to stop her from doing anything else.

"Too much time." He simply said, as he undid his jeans, and took his boxers with them. She smirked at him, and he laid her down on the bed, while holding her arms up abover her head, and pinning her wrists down, and then without warning, shoved his long hard thick member into her.

"Jason!" She screamed out as she felt his large size penetrate her. He started moving at a rapid speed, and watched her eyes clamp shut as she screamed out his name. She shook her head back and forth in sexual agony, and screamed louder as she felt herself about to come. Jason felt it too, and purposly slowed down, making her open her eyes, and glare at him. All he did was smile at her, that sexy grin that made her want to melt right there and now. He took his grasp off her wrists, and place them on her hips, but was caught off guard when she flipped them over, and she was on top. She took his large cock into her again, and started to ride him hard. She placed her hands on his chest, and threw her head back as she felt his large size ripple her insides.

Jason watched as she tried to control everything within her to try and torture him, but he needed his release now, and grabbed onto her hips, and slammed into her from underneath her. "Ah! Oh god yes! Hmm.. Jason!"

"I know baby!" He grunted as he gripped her hips harder, slamming her down faster and faster, making her breast bop up and down faster and faster. He leaned up and latched his mouth onto one, while he continued to move beneath her fast.

"Oh god!" Courtney screamed. Jason bit down hard on one of her nipples, and grasped her hips, and slammed into hard, one final time, triggering their release. Courtney came, screaming, and sweaty, while he muffled his screams of ecstasy in her neck.

They both fell down on the bed, sweaty, and tired from the intense sex they just had. Courtney rolled off him, and laid on the other side of him, while trying to catch he breath, while Jason tried to do the same.

"Oh my god." Courtney breathed out.

"Yeah." Jason breathed out, as that was all he could comprehend at the moment. He pulled her closer to him, and she laid her head on his chest, while the two lovers drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The man outside the room heard them, and had been following them for the past couple days. He turned around and left, going back to report back to his boss. He was positive he would not like the news. He flipped out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Boss he's at Jakes, with a blonde."

"_Follow him, and her. I need to find out if she's something I can use against Morgan."_ The distorted voice said on the other line.

"Yes sir." The man said, before ending the call, and walked out of the seedy bar.

* * *

A/N So how was it? Review and tell me! I wasn't so sure about this chapter... so I really want to know what you guys think. Should I continue? Or shouldn't I? Now get to reviewing! )


End file.
